


I've Got You

by claryfrayed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryfrayed/pseuds/claryfrayed
Summary: Magnus wound his arms around Alec’s waist and he pressed a tender kiss to his mouth. “Thank you for inviting me here. I know that I’ve never really made an effort to stay here before, but it’s not so bad. And I’m with you.”- Magnus stays the night at the Institute.





	I've Got You

    Magnus rarely visited the Institute, neither did he stay there. One day Alec asked him why he didn’t and he really didn’t have an answer for him other than the fact that Alec stayed with him anyway. What was the point in staying at the Institute when he had a home of his own? This seemed to unsettle Alec in some way and he didn’t understand what the big deal was, but he agreed to stay for a night just to give it a try. Seeing that smile on Alec’s face had been worth the agreement.

    Now here he stood in front of the Institute’s doors. It didn’t take long for Alec to let him in. All he’d had to do was send him a text. He supposed that he could have portaled inside, but that didn’t seem appropriate.

    “You’re here!” Alec exclaimed happily as he enveloped Magnus in his arms. Perhaps he should stay the night at the Institute more often if he was going to get to see Alec like this.

    “I am. And I hope that you don’t mind that I brought a bottle of wine.”

    He held up his over night bag, something he hadn’t had to use often until now.

    Alec did one of his classic eye rolls in response and said, “You didn’t have to bring your own wine. We’ve got some here.” He took Magnus gently by the arm and guided him toward the bedroom. “Though I suppose I can’t complain. Yours is usually better than ours.”

    Magnus gave him a cheeky grin and replied, “I knew that you approved of my wine.”

    It was late enough in the day that Alec could retire for the evening, so he didn’t protest as he was take to Alec’s room. Once there, he sat aside his night bag and made himself comfortable on Alec’s couch. The room was certainly big enough for one to stay in, though he still preferred his own place.

    Alec’s room looked the same as he’d seen it before. The bed was orderly as the rest of the room was. Only now, instead of just some family photos on his nightstands, there were a few of them from their trip to Paris and Tokyo. He smiled fondly over at them and barely noticed that Alec was watching him.

    “So what do you think?” Alec asked. He stood in that usual soldier boy stance of his, a move that he’d noticed sometimes meant he was nervous. Alec had no reason to be nervous right now but he had a feeling that he didn’t need to bother with telling him that.

    “I like that you added those photos,” Magnus said as he gestured toward them. “Though the room could do with a bit of styling.” He was teasing, but Alec didn’t seem to notice as he was now pouting. “Oh darling, I’m just kidding. Your room is absolutely fine. It’s very you. I’d be surprised if you had stuff scattered all over the place. I know that you like to pick up even around at the loft.”

    Those cheeks turned pink and Magnus couldn’t help but grin. “It’s a very endearing trait that you have, Alexander. Now come here.” He patted his lap and could tell that Alec was uncertain about joining him there, but eventually the archer gave in.

    Magnus wound his arms around Alec’s waist and he pressed a tender kiss to his mouth. “Thank you for inviting me here. I know that I’ve never really made an effort to stay here before, but it’s not so bad. And I’m with you.”

    Alec smiled gently at him and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad that you like it. I was worried well…,I didn’t think that you would like it at all.”

    “Nonsense! I like it, I just didn’t think that I’d be welcome here.”

    Alec’s hand drifted up to caress Magnus’s cheek and the warlock leaned into his touch with closed eyes. Ah, yes these were the kind of moments that he enjoyed the most, when they could be close together like this. The archers strong hands brushed along his cheek and he stared lovingly into those enchanting blue eyes. If he hadn’t been in love with him before, he was definitely in love with him now, though that was something that had started almost from the beginning of their relationship.

    “So long as I am here at this Institute, you are welcome here. You are a part of my life, therefore a part of here if you wish to be. I know that everyone can be a bit…,well, you know. But I’ll stop them if they get too out of hand,” Alec said.

    “Thank you, darling. Though you don’t need to worry about defending little old me. I’ll be alright.”

    Then Alec was leaning in and kissing him so softly that Magnus felt like he could melt. His hands drifted toward Alec’s sides as he kissed him tenderly back. For a moment he wondered if they’d locked the door, but then the thought drifted from his mind as Alec’s tongue parted his mouth. He groaned and pulled him closer. Yes, this was exactly where he wanted him.

    And then the door burst open and Jace started saying something.

    “Alec, we need want you to—oh,” Jace’s eyes went wide as he saw the two there. That was not a position that he wanted to see Alec in. Ever. Perhaps he should have knocked first.

    His parabatai pulled away from Magnus to glare at Jace. “Whatever it is, it can wait. I’m busy.” And then Alec thought to add, “You need to learn to knock.”

    “Yes um…yes, I’ll be going now.” Jace darted out of there like he’d been a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

    “We should probably keep that door locked,” said Magnus with a chuckle.

    “I was too distracted by you to do that,” Alec replied, looking back at him again.

    Magnus snapped his fingers and they both heard the click of the lock. “There, better.”

    “Much,” Alec agreed. He pulled his boyfriend back in for a kiss, this time hopeful that there would be no more intrusions.

\- - - -

    There weren’t any. Magnus now laid beside Alec in his bed. They had gotten a shower earlier in the en-suite bathroom, which had been rather nice. He curled against Alec and breathed him in. It was times like these that he took in the moment to cherish his time with Alec.

    “Maybe I should stay at the Institute more often,” Magnus said. He certainly didn’t mind it if the evenings would be like this one had been.

    “Yeah?” Alec said with a smirk.

    “Don’t you look at me like that, pretty boy.”

    “I’ll look at you however I want,” the archer protested.

    Magnus pulled Alec back in for a deep, meaningful kiss. His arms wound around him and he felt Alec’s hands at his waist. If they kept this up, they would never get any rest. Apparently rest wasn’t on Alec’s mind, because he heard his stomach growl.

    “Hungry?” Magnus asked with a grin.

    “Very,” Alec said. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

    The warlock tsked at him and shook his head. “You need to take better care of yourself, dear.”

    “That’s why I’ve got you.”

 _Don’t kiss him, don’t kiss him, don’t kiss_ him repeated like a mantra in Magnus’s head.

    “What will it be then? Food from Italy? Or perhaps France? Ooh maybe Belgian food. Did you know that French fries are actually not French at all, they’re Belgian. I was there when that started.”

    Alec was looking at him like a man who had fallen in love and he felt his cheeks warm. It had been years since someone really looked at him like that. He was glad that he’d opened up his heart to Alexander.

    “Anything you’d like. You know I’m not picky. Just make sure you get a lot.”

    “Belgian it is, then!”

    He waved his hands in the air, blue magic mist hovered near his hands and then there laid a tray on the bed. Alec grabbed it before it could fall over. “Mmm,” Alec said. “This looks delicious.”

    “Have at it, darling. There’s more there than the two of us really need.”

    Alec dug in, grabbing a handful of Belgian fries first. Magnus hummed then summoned the bottle of wine that he’d brought with him and two glasses. He leaned back against Alec’s headboard as he took a plate to fill it with Moules-frites and Carbonade flamande. The wine he’d brought had been the perfect pairing for the meal. Sometimes it was much better to stay in than go out. Especially when he had his lovely boyfriend by his side. He would definitely be staying at the Institute more often, he thought as he curled close to Alec while they ate their meal. The evening had turned out much better than he had thought that it would, though he hoped there wouldn’t be anymore interruptions like there had been earlier. They would have to do something about that.


End file.
